


A Kiss Is A Kiss

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss is a kiss until sometimes it means more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Is A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Kiss Is A Kiss  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dylan Hunt/Beka Valentine  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 151  
>  **Summary:** A kiss is a kiss until sometimes it means more.  
>  **A/N:** written for maryrose3

Beka leaned against the wall as she tried to get her harsh breathing back under control. She’d always thought Dylan was a handsome man, gorgeous even but she’d had no idea that the mere act of kissing him would throw her body into this much turmoil. She couldn’t even blame it on him since she had been the one to initiate the kiss. Her fingers gently brushed her swollen lips. _Damn what a kiss!_

A loud sigh escaped her and echoed throughout the corridor.

“Are you alright, Beka?” The hologram shimmered in front of her.

 _What the...?_ At the unexpected intrusion Beka almost jumped out of her skin. “I’m fine, Rommie.” A pink flush began to stain her cheeks at getting caught mooning over Dylan. Maybe if she kept herself busy she wouldn’t think so much about that kiss. She quickly straightened up and began to walk towards the command deck.


End file.
